The Hate Letter
by AmuletDevil
Summary: A one-shot Jendall story. AU. Review. Kendall and Jo are madly in love with each other. But Jo's dad said Kendall was a waste of time. Kendall had a plan. And the plan is called "The Hate Letter". Summary sucks really badly!


This is how it all began...

The couple met at school...

"Hi..." Jo said.

"Hey!" Kendall smiled. "How's it going?"

"Uh...just fine..."Jo nervously said.

"Jo, I was uh, just wondering if you would..." Kendall said while rubbing his neck "uh, go out...with me? Like tonight?"

"That's great! Sure!" Jo said happily.

Jo had been crushing on Kendall since a long time. And he finally ask her out. She was overjoyed but that changed...

* * *

Jo went home and told her dad something.

"Hey dad." Jo greeted her father.

"Hey, Honey." Her father replied. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going out on a date with a guy tonight." Jo said with full of excitement.

"Calm down, Jo." Her father said. "Who is this boy?"

Jo saw the worries look on her dad's face. "Don't worry dad. His just a friend of mine."

Her dad just nodded and continued reading the newspaper.

* * *

Jo and Kendall always call each other and talk non stop. The phone bill was huge. So far, Jo's dad didn't like him. They helped each other in school & do almost everything with each other...they were madly in love.

On Friday, Jo invited Kendall over. "Hey, dad!" Jo said "this is Kendall." Kendall and Jo's dad shook hands "Hi, Mr. Taylor." Kendall greeted with a warm smile on his face.

"Uh, Kendall is it? Could you please give me and my daughter a minute?" Jo's dad ask. Kendall nodded "Sure, no problem..." And Kendall walked away. "What's wrong, dad?" Jo ask.

"I don't want you hanging out with him. His just wasting your time!" Jo's dad said. "His not wasting my time, dad!" Jo said "He is! And the phone bills are higher each month! He isn't the one Jo!" Jo ran up her room an cried.

Kendall couldn't help to eavesdrop. _So...his saying that I'm a waste of time for Jo?! That's just crazy! Well, fine! Kendall_ thought to himself.

Kendall had a plan. The first thing he did was writing a hate letter to Jo. He knows that her father will surely read this letter. After he was done, he went to her house. He found an open window which is where Jo's room is. He took out a sling-shot and hit it straight to Jo's bedroom.

Jo suddenly heard something. She saw a letter at the ground. She open it up and this is what it said...

_1. "The great love that I have for you_

_2. is gone, and I find my dislike for you _

_3. grows everyday. When I see you,_

_4. I do not even like your face;  
5. The one thing that I wanted to do is to  
6. Look at other girls. I never wanted to  
7. Marry you. Our last conversation,  
8. Was very boring and has not  
9. Made me look forward to seeing you again.  
10. You think only yourself.  
11. If we were married, I know I would find  
12. Life very difficult, and I would have no  
13. Pleasure in living with you. I have a heart  
14. To give but it is not something that  
15. I want to give you. No one is more  
16. Foolish and selfish than you, and you are not  
17. Able to care for me and help me.  
18. I sincerely want you to understand that  
19. I speak the truth. Do me a favor.  
20. If you think this is the end. Do not try,  
21. To answer this. Your letters are full of  
22. Things that I do not interest me. You have no  
23. True love for me. Good-bye! Believe me,  
24. I do not care for you. Please do not think that  
25. I am still your boyfriend."_

Jo just cried even harder. She had lost someone she loved deeply. Her father came in and ask her what's wrong. She just handed the letter to her dad. When her father read it, a smile just appeared on his face. "I'm sorry, honey. You'll find someone better then him." And her father left.

Suddenly the girl looked down and saw another note. "What..." Jo said.

**The note said: **

**"Read Between the lines!"**

**(Aka read the odd numbers ONLY!)**

**So his letter to her was really...**

_1. "The great love that I have for you  
3. grows everyday. When I see you,  
5. The one thing that I wanted to do is to  
7. Marry you. Our last conversation,  
9. Made me look forward to seeing you again.  
11. If we were married, I know I would find  
13. Pleasure in living with you. I have a heart  
15. I want to give you. No one is more  
17. Able to care for me and help me.  
19. I speak the truth. Do me a favor.  
21. To answer this. Your letters are full of  
23. True love for me. Good-bye! Believe me,  
25. I am still your boyfriend."_

Those 5 little words. **I am still your boyfriend**. Made cry with new tears. Only this tears are her happiness. "I love you..." She said while hugging the note tightly.


End file.
